


Let's Play Dreidel

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Dreidel, Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Prompt:Hanukkah- due 2nd Dec/revealed 3rd Dec (1st full day of Hanukkah)Prompt Details: While contributors are of course welcome to address Blair's (or anybody else's!) Jewish heritage as part of a response for any Drabble Day, this is the Drabble Day where you *have* to incorporate and preferably focus on something about Hanukkah. (Normally I say you just have to include some passing reference to the prompt. But in this case, since there is only one specifically Jewish prompt, I think it's only fair to set a higher standard...)Logistical Details:- due by 11:59pm December *02* EST (GMT+5)- will remain Unrevealed until December 3rd- will remain Anonymous until December 25th





	Let's Play Dreidel

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **Hanukkah** \- due 2nd Dec/revealed 3rd Dec (1st full day of Hanukkah)
> 
> Prompt Details: While contributors are of course welcome to address Blair's (or anybody else's!) Jewish heritage as part of a response for any Drabble Day, this is the Drabble Day where you *have* to incorporate and preferably focus on something about Hanukkah. (Normally I say you just have to include some passing reference to the prompt. But in this case, since there is only one specifically Jewish prompt, I think it's only fair to set a higher standard...)
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *02* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 3rd  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/dreidel%20jimblair_zpsketw2ces.png.html)


End file.
